


legacy is destiny's bitch

by booqwu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booqwu/pseuds/booqwu
Summary: Changmin doesn't know what's worse: his powers, the villains that are after him because of his parents, or the fact that a cocky vigilante and a straight minded hero are both weirdly obsessed with him.





	legacy is destiny's bitch

In his dreams, Changmin is invisible. 

 

Not only that, he can float too. No one sees him, but he can see everyone. He floats above Seoul, looking at the tiny buildings and the tiny people. It’s quite peaceful, up there in the clouds - nothing but the sound of Changmin’s breathing and occasional wind through his ears. He knows, when he wakes up, all eyes are on him. So he takes that moment, a little shrivel of sanity, and cherishes it. 

 

“Changmin, if you don’t get up, I’m going to fry your entire Twice collection.”

 

That is, until his bitchass best friend disturbs him. 

 

“Zap a hair on Hirai Momo’s head and I’ll chop off your dick,” Changmin mumbles, slowly opening his eyes to the face of Juyeon. Usually Juyeon is quite nice to look at, but right now Changmin wants to take that face and push it off his bed. 

 

“You couldn’t do that if you tried,” Juyeon retorts, throwing the covers off of Changmin. He groans, curling into a fun sized ball. Juyeon sighs, crossing his arms. “We have school. Get up. I’m not going to be late because of you.”

 

“Then why do you still come get me?” Changmin asks, finally sitting up and rubbing his eyes. There’s a pause, and then Juyeon states, “Who else is going to take care of you, dumbass?”

 

Changmin huffs. “I can take care of myself just fine, thank you. Also, how did you even get in here?” 

 

Juyeon stands to the side as Changmin, quite literally, rolls off of his bed to his closet to get his school uniform. “Your mom let me in as she was going on patrol. She always thanks me for waking you up, as you wouldn’t go to school if you had the choice.”

 

“That’s because there’s no point,” Changmin mutters. Juyeon opens his mouth to say something, but Changmin stops him. “I’m going to quickly shower because I smell like shit. You know where the food is here, so help yourself. I know we have some leftover rice and kimbap from last night if you want that.” 

 

Juyeon closes his mouth and sighs, walking over and placing a hand on top of Changmin’s head, ruffling the hair there. “Okay. I’ll make some for you too. You need to eat more anyways.” With a light touch of Changmin’s dimple, Juyeon goes downstairs. Changmin takes a deep breath, and goes to shower, shutting the door. 

 

The Ji’s are an esteemed family of superheroes, beginning from the dawn of the New Age of Heroics. They’re known throughout history for their good deeds and acts of pure bravery. Changmin can think of at least 5 statues around Korea that are dedicated to his family, and he can probably find some that he doesn’t even know about. His family is a legacy, a well respected dynasty of heroism. 

 

That’s exactly why Changmin despises it. 

 

His parents are the hottest superheroes of this decade, and have been since they were Changmin’s age. Siren and Alternate, lovers who met in the academy that Changmin and Juyeon go to now, now protect the city of Seoul with respect and pride of the family name. Changmin’s older sisters were also highly praised alumnis of the school, though they work more in the business side of heroics now. 

 

Then there’s Changmin, who just doesn’t want to be seen. That’s a far fetched dream though, with the Ji as his family name. With each new hero that emerges, the burden on Changmin’s shoulders gets heavier and heavier. He remembers reading the story of Atlas, holding the world on his shoulders as a punishment from the gods. 

 

Changmin really thinks him and Atlas could go grab a few beers. 

 

He dries his hair, staring at himself in the slightly foggy mirror from the shower heat. Changmin has been frequently told he’s too cute to handle, from his cheeks and dimples to his adorable mannerisms. He does think he is blessed with good features (there hasn’t been an ugly Ji, is what he’s saying) but he doesn’t see the hype quite that much. He’s just Changmin; that’s all he can really be. 

 

Clearing his head of his thoughts, he gets dressed and runs a hand through his hair, making sure he looks at least slightly presentable before heading down to meet Juyeon, who is shoving the last bits of rice into his mouth. He freezes when he sees Changmin, and the boy sighs softly, grabbing his own bowl that Juyeon made. 

 

“We have a few minutes before we need to head, so I’m going to eat comfortably,” Changmin says, sitting down at his dinner table and grabbing chopsticks. Juyeon snorts, leaning against the kitchen counter. 

 

“You’d do that anyways,” he says, watching Changmin about to eat some rice. “Wait, let me warm it up for you!”   
  


“Don’t even think about-” Changmin warns, but Juyeon points a finger at his breakfast, and lightning shoots out of the tip, proceeding to burn every piece of food Changmin has on his plate. 

 

“Oh. I’m so sorry Changmin,” Juyeon stutters, his ears turning pink. Changmin just sighs, grabbing his burnt food and throwing it in the trash. 

 

“I’m so used to this by now, I can’t find it in me to really care,” he says, walking to Juyeon and patting his cheek. He tsks, looking down at the tousled navy tie of Juyeon’s school uniform. “Your tie is all wrong,” Changmin mutters, reaching up and redoing it for him. “You want to save the world, but can’t even tie your goddamn tie. Typical Lee Juyeon behavior.”

 

Juyeon is a boy Changmin’s practically known all his life. Changmin’s parents saved Juyeon’s mother when they were small, earning the respect and favor of the Lee’s. Juyeon and Changmin have been through quite literally everything together, and Changmin thinks there isn’t anyone in the world he trusts more outside his own family than Juyeon. Juyeon is a boy who people think is a complete and utter douche, but is one of the sweetest and goofiest boys Changmin has ever met. With a lean body and athletic prowess, the only thing that his scarily big hands will do is clap when he finds something hilarious and hug his closest friends. 

 

Juyeon is a big baby with dangerous lightning powers that he can’t even control correctly, and Changmin won’t have him any other way. 

 

With a soft smile, Juyeon pokes Changmin’s dimple again as he finishes fixing his tie. “Thanks Q. Let’s get going, or we’ll be late.” Changmin checks his watch and nods. 

 

“Alright. There’s a bus leaving in ten minutes at the stop about five minutes from the complex.” Changmin grabs his backpack and opens the door, letting Juyeon exit before locking his family’s apartment with their password, heading towards the elevator. 

 

Changmin squints in the sunlight as they exit the complex, walking towards the bus stop. Juyeon stretches his arms up in the air and takes a deep breath, smiling lightly. “I’m glad spring is starting to come. I’m getting tired of being so damn cold all the time.”

 

“Agreed,” Changmin replies, shivering a little at the cool spring breeze that passes them. “I am more susceptible to cold though, because of my powers.” Juyeon goes quiet at that, which makes sense - Changmin rarely brings up his own powers on his own. Changmin doesn’t hate anything in this world - person, thing, or belief. He just states that he doesn’t enjoy them or it. His powers are a different story though.

 

Changmin  _ loathes  _ his own abilities to the point where he doesn’t ever use them. 

 

No one at the school they go to know of his powers, except Juyeon of course. When he went to the entrance exam to get into SAH, he requested that he was alone when he did it. Juyeon remembers vividly the horrified faces of the judges when Changmin came out with them, and the tears that filled the boy’s eyes as well. 

 

At that moment, Juyeon swore to never let Changmin feel like that again, if he could help it. 

 

There’s a comfortable silence until they make it to the bus stop, and Changmin pulls out his phone, seeing a text from his mom.

 

_ Mom _

Be careful when you go to school. There’s been a villain chase around the area and I don’t want you or Juyeon getting involved, okay?

 

_ Changmin _

Okay. You be careful too, okay?

 

_ Mom _

Will do! Love you. Do well today <33

 

“Mom said to be careful because there’s been villain attacks around the area,” Changmin explains to Juyeon, pocketing his phone. Juyeon nods, humming thoughtfully. 

 

“Do you think it would’ve delayed the buses?” He asks, looking around the street. “Seoul’s pretty busy at this time. Surely it wouldn’t?”

 

“I don’t think the police would be in that much chaos,” Changmin mutters, then glances at his watch. 

 

_ Wait a second. _

 

Changmin does a double take, and his eyes widen. His watch stopped ticking, and he is sure that it didn’t just die. 

 

“Juyeon,” he says quietly, getting the boy’s attention. Juyeon raises his eyebrows, confused at the change in Changmin’s tone. 

 

“Check your phone,” Changmin instructs. Juyeon does that, and his eyes did the same as Changmin’s. 

 

“It’s….frozen. How?” 

 

“Well, well well. Look what we have here.”

 

Changmin and Juyeon immediately turn to see two boys around their age standing there, one with a cocky smirk on his face and one with a apathetic look, eating what looks like a...tangerine? Changmin isn’t sure. The one who spoke has his arms crossed, clearly displaying a persona of confidence. That didn’t really phase Changmin though - he’s been around enough cocky assholes going to SAH to make him immune to them. What is plaguing Changmin though, is the fact that time isn’t moving whatsoever. That must mean what he thinks it means.

 

“You stopped time, didn’t you?” Changmin asks, making Juyeon glance at him. The boy laughs loudly, running a hand through his hair. He walks closer to them, as well as the other boy, making the two take a step back. 

 

“So what if I did? When you have a power as fucking badass as mine, I’m going to use it all I want!” He states, waving one arm grandly. “The name’s Mirae, and take a good long look, because this dashing face will be the last thing you’ll ever see.”

 

“Stop telling people that,” the other boy says, peeling another tangerine. When he got another one, Changmin didn’t know. “You’re ugly and the only thing people remember is that you’re absolutely fucking obnoxious.”

 

“Shut up Dwaeji! You’re supposed to hype me up, not put me down!” Mirae whines, stomping his foot.  _ The boy’s villain name is Pig? _ Changmin is very thrown off by this so called villain and his lackey. He seems to go from narcissistic dick to an actual child in a second, and the other boy gives such neutral expressions that he doesn’t know what he’s going to say next. Changmin didn’t like not being able to read people.

 

“Enough with the chit chat. What do you want? We’re just on our way to school,” Juyeon asks, standing in a defensive stance. Changmin stays how he was originally, his hands in his pockets and facing the other boys. 

 

“You still go to school? Must suck for you. My level of power was far above any curriculum they could’ve tried to give me, so I pitied them and didn’t go,” Mirae says, puffing out his chest. Dwaeji just sighs, shaking his head. 

 

“He actually just dropped out because he didn’t feel like going,” he tells Juyeon and Changmin, plopping a tangerine slice in his mouth. As he eats it, his eyes widen slightly, and he hits Mirae quite hard. 

 

“Ow!” Mirae yelps, rubbing his arm. He looks at Dwaeji. “Why’d you hit me?!” 

 

Dwaeji points at Changmin, startling Changmin a little. “That’s him, Mirae. That’s Ji Changmin, the one who the Big Boss is paying big bucks for.” 

 

Changmin is speechless. What did he mean, ‘paying big bucks for’? Changmin isn’t some kind of product you buy online. At this, Juyeon steps in front of him, and Changmin can see the veins on his arms darken as they charge up with electricity. 

 

“What do you mean ‘paying big bucks for’?” Juyeon asks, glaring at Mirae and Dwaeji. “What does this guy want with Changmin?” 

 

“Look, it’s nothing personal,” Mirae says, placing a hand on his hip with a sigh. “I frankly, don’t even know why this guy wants you, Ji Changmin. All we do is complete the tasks that get us money so that we can live another day.” Dwaeji nods, placing another slice in his mouth. 

 

“Well, if you guys want Changmin, you’re going to have to go through me,” Juyeon says, sparks running up and down his arms. Changmin shakes his head madly, tugging on Juyeon’s blazer sleeve. “Don’t be stupid and fight for me Juyeon. I don’t want you hurt.”

 

Mirae scoffs, looking at Changmin. “What, he can’t fight for himself? How weak is he that he has to get Mr. Sparky over here to do his dirty work. I guess that’s what you get for being some big legend boy, huh?” At Changmin’s confusion, Mirae huffs in frustration. “I may not know you, Ji Changmin, but I know of your family. Who  _ doesn’t  _ know the Ji’s?” Mirae starts cracking his knuckles and wrists, getting in a fighting stance. 

 

“Fine. If you want to see your buddy get absolutely fucking  _ wrecked,  _ keep standing there like a coward. Watch and learn.” At that, Juyeon starts at Mirae, shooting a bolt of lightning at him. Mirae drops and rolls, avoiding the strike and smirks, thrusting his hand out at Juyeon. Suddenly, Juyeon stops moving. Changmin watches in shock as Juyeon lets out a groan, clearly trying to move his body. As Changmin looks closer, he realizes that Juyeon’s body  _ is  _ moving, just at such a slow speed that he looks frozen. 

 

“I can not only stop time, but I can stop the speed that you’re going as well,” Mirae says, grinning madly. “It’s quite convenient, even though it made me have to learn how to fight with fists instead of abilities. Not that that matters,” he says, and pounces.

 

Mirae runs straight at Juyeon, and punches him in the jaw. At that, Juyeon’s body starts moving normally, and he lets out a gasp, and Changmin watches in horror as Mirae speeds up the rate at which his fists fall, quite literally making Juyeon a victim of dozens of rapid punches all over his body. Juyeon drops to the ground, at this point trying to find a moment to create an electric shock, but he can’t - his body is forcibly slowed down, so he has no time to charge up. 

 

Changmin’s fists shake as he watches his best friend getting brutally pummeled by this guy, who clearly thinks he’s the cream of the crop. It brings him back to memories of primary and middle school, of him getting the shit beat out of him by the boys in his grade, because they were jealous of his family name. He can still feel the bruises he had afterwards, only because he had made a promise to himself: never use his power on anything unless absolutely necessary.

 

If there is one thing Changmin despises more than his power, it’s people like Mirae.

 

“Stop.” Changmin’s voice shakes with fury as he puts his fist out, pointing a finger at Mirae. Mirae suddenly freezes, and his eyes widen, looking at Changmin. “H-How did you do that?” Mirae asks, clearly confused.

 

Juyeon looks up at Changmin weakly, trying to get up himself. “Changmin, you don’t have to do this.”

 

“I think I do, Juyeon,” Changmin replies firmly, and brings his hand down. At this, Mirae lets out an ungodly scream, his body collapsing to the ground. Changmin kept his hand steady as he slowly walks towards Mirae, the boy’s screams getting more and more frantic as he gets closer. When Changmin is toe to toe with Mirae, he brings his hand up, making Mirae stand immediately as if he was a puppet on strings. 

 

“You’re right, you know,” Changmin says quietly, making eye contact with Mirae. His usual warm brown eyes are black with anger, not only at Mirae, but at himself as well. “I am a coward. I hide behind my family and friends because I’m scared.” Changmin tilts his head at that, squinting as he glares at the villain in front of him. Mirae can feel his heart start to race and goosebumps run up and down his arms. 

 

_ Just who  _ is  _ this kid? _

 

“It’s not because I’m afraid of getting hurt,” he continues, taking a deep breath. Suddenly, he flicks his wrist to the right, and Mirae gasps as he gives himself an uppercut, causing him to stagger. 

 

“I’m afraid of who  _ I’m  _ going to hurt,” Changmin says, eyes filling with tears as he squeezes his hand. At this, Mirae felt his throat close, and he starts choking, falling to his knees as he tries to get some sort of air in his lungs, but his body isn’t listening to him. Dwaeji watches in shock as Mirae starts to lose consciousness. 

 

“Changmin.”

 

Suddenly, Mirae gets air in his lungs, and he breathes in deeply, probably coughing up his lungs. He watches weakly as Changmin turns to look at Juyeon, who is getting up from the ground slowly. 

 

“You don’t want to do this,” he states firmly, walking towards them. “You’re just angry and upset. You don’t want to kill anyone, right? That’s against all your morals.”

 

Light slowly starts to come back in Changmin’s eyes, as do tears. He drops his hand and Mirae can feel himself gain control of his body again, and he quickly scoots away from Changmin, terrified out his mind. 

 

“Look. I’m alright, see? Just a few bumps and bruises.” Juyeon motions to himself, and laughs softly. Changmin stares at him for a moment, then nods, tears starting to fall. Juyeon cooes quietly, going and wrapping Changmin in a hug.

 

“Hey, Q, don’t cry, okay?” Juyeon chuckles, rubbing the top of his head as Changmin sobs. “You’re okay. You just hurt him a little because you were scared for me, and that’s okay.”

 

“Hey!” Mirae squawks, pointing a shaky finger at Changmin. “Whatever he did to me was  _ not  _ okay! Who the fuck has that kind of power? Especially someone who looks twelve in the face.”

 

“At least we know why the Boss wants the boy,” Dwaeji states, eating the last tangerine slice. He coughs softly, stepping back. Changmin flinches, and Juyeon glares at them both, causing them to stiffen. 

 

“Anyways, hate to ruin this heartwarming moment, truly,” Dwaeji drawls, throwing his tangerine peel on the ground, “but we’re about to have company.”

 

“What do you mean?” Mirae snaps, and suddenly, a loaf of bread is thrown in between the villains and the other boys. They blink at it, clearly confused, before Changmin gasps. 

 

“Juyeon, get behind the bus stop cover,” he says quickly, and Juyeon immediately follows him, making Mirae yelp. 

 

“Yah! Why are you both hiding? What is it?”

 

“That’s a bbang bomb,” Changmin states, staring at it. “My mom told me about it. It brings a blast of heat to the area, so hot it can knock you out.”

 

“ _ What?! _ ”

 

Juyeon’s eyes widen in realization. “That means…” Changmin nods. 

 

“Bbang’s here.” At those words, the bomb exploded, and Juyeon and Changmin ducked, avoiding the heat wave that blasts around 10 feet around. When it’s clear, they peer from behind the bus stop cover. Both Dwaeji and Mirae are passed out where they stood, and in front of them is a young man, about a year or so older than both of them, picking up his bomb and wiping his hands. 

 

“Well, that does that.” He glances over at the two boys, and his eyes widen in recognition, but he doesn’t say anything. 

 

“Glad to see you both are okay. It was kind of tricky to find them considering he froze this spot, but you kept them busy enough for us to find you.” He grins, and Changmin feels his cheeks redden a little in embarrassment.  _ Did he see me with Mirae?  _

  
Bbang grins, and motions for them to follow. “Hate to break this to you both, but this is going to be a  _ bitch  _ of a police report.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter: @chngmic


End file.
